The present disclosure relates generally to processing data in a processing system and, more particularly, to techniques for hang detection and recovery in a processing system.
In existing processing systems, a read request may be issued during type2 recovery. However, an endpoint, such as a controller, may fail to return completion data. Consequently, the processing system hangs while waiting for the read completion data and cannot service type2 critical interrupts.